superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Venom
Venom is a 2018 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, produced by Columbia Pictures in association with Marvel5 and Tencent Pictures. Distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing, it is the first film in Sony's Marvel Universe, adjunct to the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU).a Directed by Ruben Fleischer from a screenplay by Scott Rosenberg, Jeff Pinkner, and Kelly Marcel, it stars Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom, alongside Michelle Williams, Riz Ahmed, Scott Haze, and Reid Scott. In Venom, journalist Brock gains superpowers after being bound to an alien symbiote whose species plans to invade Earth. Plot While exploring space for new habitable worlds, a probe belonging to the Life Foundation, a bio-engineering corporation, discovers a comet covered in symbiotic lifeforms. They bring four samples back to Earth, but one escapes and causes the ship to crash in Malaysia. The Life Foundation recovers the other three and transports them to their research facility in San Francisco, where CEO Carlton Drake learns that the symbiotes cannot survive without oxygen-breathing hosts, which often fatally reject the symbiosis. Investigative journalist Eddie Brock reads about Drake's human trials in a classified document in the possession of his fiancée Anne Weying, an attorney involved in preparing a lawsuit defense for the Life Foundation. Brock confronts Drake, leading to both Brock and Weying losing their jobs. Consequently, Weying ends their relationship. Six months later, Drake is getting closer to achieving successful symbiosis. Brock is approached by Dora Skirth, one of Drake's scientists who disagrees with his methods and wants to help Brock expose him. She helps Brock break into the research facility to search for evidence, and he learns that an acquaintance of his, a homeless woman named Maria, has become one of Drake's test subjects. Brock attempts to rescue Maria, but she attacks him and the symbiote possessing her transfers from her body to his, leaving her dead. Brock escapes, but he soon begins displaying strange symptoms and reaches out to Weying for help. Her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, examines Brock and discovers the symbiote. Meanwhile, Drake executes Skirth for her betrayal by exposing her to the remaining captive symbiote, which ultimately dies. This leaves the symbiote inside Brock as the only known surviving specimen. Drake sends mercenaries to retrieve the symbiote from Brock, but it manifests around Brock's body as a monstrous creature that fights off the attackers. Taking shelter outside the city, the symbiote communicates with Brock and introduces itself as Venom. It explains that the comet is an invasion force searching for new worlds where the symbiotes can possess and devour the inhabitants. Venom offers to spare Brock if he helps the symbiotes achieve their goal, and Brock soon comes to enjoy the superhuman attributes that the symbiote gives him. Brock breaks into his old workplace to turn in evidence of Drake's crimes, but he is surrounded by SWAT officers on the way out and transforms once again to escape. Weying witnesses this transformation and takes Brock back to Lewis's office, where they reveal to Brock that the symbiote is slowly rotting his internal organs. Brock also admits that the symbiote has two weaknesses: high-pitched noises and fire. Although the symbiote claims the organ damage is a fixable part of their symbiosis, Weying uses an MRI machine to weaken the symbiote long enough for Brock to separate from it. Brock is then captured by Drake's men. Meanwhile, the fourth symbiote, Riot, makes its way from Malaysia to San Francisco by hopping from body to body. It bonds with Drake, who agrees to take Riot in a Life Foundation space probe to collect the rest of the symbiotes and bring them to Earth. Weying reluctantly bonds with Venom so they can free Brock. When Brock and Venom are bonded again, the latter states that he has been convinced to help protect the Earth from his kind through his interactions with Brock, and the pair attempt to stop Riot and Drake with Weying's help. Venom damages the probe as it takes off, causing it to explode and kill both Riot and Drake. Weying believes Brock is no longer bonded to Venom after this, and that the symbiote also died in the explosion. However, the pair remain secretly bonded and set out to protect the city by killing criminals. Brock also returns to journalism, and in a mid-credits scene he is invited to interview incarcerated serial killer Cletus Kasady, who promises "carnage" if and when he escapes. Cast * Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom: An investigative journalist who becomes the host of an alien symbiote that imbues him with super-human abilities and a violent alter-ego: Venom.111213 Director Ruben Fleischer said that unlike a werewolf or Jekyll and Hyde, the relationship between Brock and the symbiote is a "hybrid", with the two characters sharing a body and working together. Hardy was drawn to this duality, and compared the two characters to Ren and Stimpy. He gave each a distinctive voice: an "aw-shucks American accent" for Brock; and a "James Brown lounge lizard"-like voice for Venom,14 that was "modulated to sound more sinister".15 Hardy called Brock an antihero who would "do whatever he has to" to accomplish a goal.13 Hardy planned to use performance capture to portray Venom,16 but this idea was abandoned due to the difference between his face and the character's.17 * Michelle Williams as Anne Weying: A district attorney and Eddie's ex-fiancée.1819 Williams was excited at the prospect of her character becoming She-Venom in the future, and Fleischer felt that it would be fun to give fans an Easter egg of this by briefly showing She-Venom in the film. This was kept a secret until the release of the film, and Flesicher hoped that the positive response to the appearance would lead to more She-Venom in future Venom films or even a standalone She-Venom film.20 * Riz Ahmed as Carlton Drake / Riot: A genius inventor and leader of the Life Foundation experimenting on the symbiotes.1213 Ahmed explained that Drake is trying to save the future of humanity when he discovers the symbiote,13 with Fleischer adding that Drake has a positive goal but a "moral ambiguity" that leads to him testing his science on other people.20 Drake is eventually bonded to another symbiote known as Riot, which Fleischer described as "a body-hopper".13 * Scott Haze as Roland Treece: Drake's head of security.21 * Reid Scott as Dan Lewis: Anne's new boyfriend, a doctor who tries to help Eddie.22 Sequel Venom will be followed by a sequel: Venom 2 which is scheduled for released in 2020. Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Category:2018 Category:Spider-Man Films Category:Sony's Marvel Universe